1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket for garments, particularly to a pocket preventing small articles from slipping out from inside the pocket even if a person wearing the garment bends downwardly or moves quickly.
2. Related Art
Such an article-dropping proof pocket is disclosed in Japan Patent 2000-136413(A). A button is fastened to a garment within the pocket by sewing with thread, and a pocket cloth has a buttonhole therein. A small article with a loop string is put in the pocket, and the button passes through the loop string and the buttonhole for fastening, thereby preventing the small article from slipping out from the pocket.
Articles having no loop strings, such as eyeglasses or purses, however, cannot be prevented from slipping out from such an article-dropping proof pocket.
Inconveniently, an article with a loop string cannot be put in an article-dropping condition without passing the button through the loop string and the buttonhole of the pocket, and the article cannot be removed from the pocket without removing the button from the buttonhole and the loop string.
An article with a loop string can be prevented from falling out of the pocket and from being lost, but it may happen that the article springs out of the pocket to hang down outside thereof.
There is a demand for preventing all small articles having no extra means, such as loop strings, from slipping out from a pocket, while allowing them to be kept in and removed from the pocket readily.